


High

by mistrali



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka and Pounce pre-series. For katleept's prompt "any cat character(/any cat character), big, fluffy, white and glamorous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

_15 April 245 H.E., Lord Provost's House, Corus_

"Why not? She looks like a queen of cats," I said. I didn't really think Pounce wanted to canoodle with Trixie, being as he's a constellation and she's one of my lady's new housecats, but I like to tease him. He says he lets me because it keeps him humble. Why he should think that when he is one of the vainest creatures in Corus I've no notion, but mayhap if I could understand cats I'd be a cat myself; I wonder if even the gods have trouble. Trixie is a huge creature, with her fur all puffed up like clouds and brushed smooth each morning. My lady Teodorie cares for her pets at least, even if she treats her ladies-in-waiting and the serving gixies like pigeon scummer. I think it is a waste to feed a cat costly beef and tongue, but there, I'm no proper lady and will never be one. I love my lord's work too much, and I have not changed my mind about becoming a Dog next year. When I try to tell my lady, she will put on that drawling Unicorn District voice that makes my tripes knot and stops my tongue.

 _She is white, fluffy, and talks entirely too much about ribbons,_ Pounce said calmly, curling up on my sore feet and purring loud enough to scare away a few sparrows on my windowsill. I stroked his silky black fur and full belly. Greedy creature as he is, he had an extra few ounces of liver this evening, so I can rest without him meowing and grumbling for his supper. My poor feet and shoulders ache from dragging Lady Amalia of Greenhall's sarden heavy packages all through Flash and up to Prettybone.


End file.
